<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Комета || Comet by Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695963">Комета || Comet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just space || Просто космос [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Character Death, Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9/Planet Jupiter (Anthropomorphic), Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Points of View</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Комета канонично убилась в Юпитере.</p><p>The comet was canonically killed in Jupiter.</p><p>ФБ-2012.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just space || Просто космос [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Комета || Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Опять Солнце… Опять обжигающий жар и свет… Квазар бы его побрал… Я знаю, что если бы не было его, не было бы и меня, не было бы вообще ничего в нашей системе, самой системы не было бы, но… Как же заебало таять каждые полгода! С меня как будто шкуру спускают, как будто острыми лучами обдирают до самого ядра, а содранную ткань пропускают через острые фотоны и разбрасывают ярким фонтаном-хвостом.<br/>Болтливый Меркурий сегодня явно не входит в мои планы. Сухая, потрескавшаяся рожа… Планета, ёптиль… Иные спутники больше. Как же иногда хочется заехать прямо по его полюсу, разнести его ко всем черным дырам.<br/>Ааааа, вот и подруга-Венера. Как всегда – немерено понтов. И такие-то у нее облака, и кислотные дожди, и рельеф эксклюзивный, а вращается она поперек всех!.. Невыносимая планета.<br/>Клуша-Земля… Хвала Галактике, далеко. Машет своими полями… Смотри, бурю магнитную гуманоидам не устрой! Снесет же от твоего панибратства с кометой…А что? Тоже неплохо было бы к ней на огонек залететь. Одно плохо: вот как захватит меня на орбиту наравне с Луной, то-то смеху будет. Захотела настучать планете, как же.<br/>Красный коротышка… Невозможный зануда… Вулкан у него, видишь ли, самый большой в системе… Да кому ты нужен, со своим вулканом… Атмосферу растерял, как последний идиот, возмущался все… Воду завел для гуманоидов, а толку, если по собственной глупости съехал с орбиты и всю эту самую воду заморозил в шапках. «Про запас, про запас»! Про какой запас?..<br/>Церера, девочка моя! Какое счастье, что ты с другой стороны Солнца! Уж я б тебе устроила!..<br/>Чтооо? Да ты кто такой?! Да ты куда?... Почему? Почему никто не предупредил?! Откуда?!...<br/><br/>Где мой хвост? Где моя голова? Где мое ядро? А где мой бугорок? Это… это… он? Святые пульсары, это он так портил мой ровный край, так уродливо торчал, а теперь плетется где-то в арьергарде крошечным комочком! А это что? Это мой мини-кратер? Какой вогнутый… Просто суповая тарелка! – сказала бы Земля. А вот голова – сразу видно, что мозг кометы. Черта с два разломишь. А что это вообще было-то? Сатурн! Сатурн, ты где? Ты почему так далеко? Ах, Юпитер меня сбил с толку…Тьфу ты, с орбиты. Да еще и на клочки разорвал. Юпитер. Вон тот, пышущий магнитами во все стороны. Вращающийся, как заведенный волчок. Недозвезда, супер-планета. Выдает в космос дозы летучего водорода с завидной регулярностью. Зачем я тебе? И так спутников нахватал, все никак не угомонишься, соревнуясь с Кольценосцем. Вон, какие красавицы вокруг тебя кружат – Ио, Европа… А лапочки-Ананке, не требующие ничего и поклоняющиеся гиганту?<br/>Следующий круг. Уже в разорванном виде. Засмеют ведь. Мерзавцы.<br/>Не засмеяли. Архш… Только «сочувственного» поля Марса мне не хватало. Так цокает, так покачивает магнитам, а сам каждый кусочек ощупал, вызнал теперь не только каждую мою впадинку, но и все внутренности. Считает, что мой состав не соответствует составу его спутников, и он меня к себе воровать не будет. Кому ты нужен, красная задница!<br/>Венера-Венера-Венера… Тянет к себе, растягивает гравитацией осколки… Лижет полем сколы… Целую меня она не любила, а к разбитой воспылала нежностью… Сулит горячий прием, нежную атмосферу, влажную кислоту… Хватит!!!<br/>Солнце-Меркурий-опять Венера-Земля-Луна-Марс.<br/>И снова Пояс, и снова Он. "Иди ко мне, лети ко мне, падай ко мне..." - его шепот рвет мозг, тянет сильней гравитации. - "Я согрею тебя, ты растаешь во мне, ты - часть меня..."<br/>Еще ближе. Еще тяжелее становится мое вещество. Осколок возле самого хвоста словно налился свинцом. Его обволакивает густая волна гравитации Юпитера. Он отрывается, падает вглубь рыжеватых облаков. Я все еще чувствую его, чувствую, как его бока обжигает водород. Горячая волна вспыхивает, огонь тухнет быстрее, чем его мог бы заметить гуманоид. Но водород кончается, уходит, уступая место гелию. Весельчак, бегает, щекочет растравленные сколы моего уже бывшего хвоста. Его почти не осталось. Он тает и пропадает на границе облаков.<br/>Второй и третий осколки срываются одновременно. Они крупнее, они дотягивают до облаков: ядовитых, плотных, льдистых аммиачных облаков. Легкие и бесцветные, они заполняют пространство нашатырным запахом. От него сознание кружится и слишком быстро приходит в себя от болевого шока трения. Теперь перед ним стоят кристаллы гидросульфида: мелкие, колючие, раздирающие. От осколков остаются жалкие крохи, и они падают в холодные капли воды.<br/>Вода на раны – хуже соли. Травит и дерет каждый квадрат.<br/>Теперь остатки. И голова. Вниз головой, прямо к каменному ядру. Все те же слои, а еще – ветер. На расстоянии вихри Юпитера не так ощущаются. Голову сносит в бок. Прямо на <span>флоатер</span>. Тягучая, болотно-мягкая оболочка, под которой – огромный пузырь газа, готовая проглотить мой лед и камень. Но не успевает: я отскакиваю и лечу снова вниз. Сквозь аммиак и воду, сквозь металлический водород, к ядру. Кажется, до ядра не долечу. Растаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>